Le karma croit en vous
by AttilatheMyu
Summary: Parfois, Ed se dit qu'il a dut être maudit à la naissance. Puis il se rappel que cette malédiction, il est allé la chercher lui-même en jouant à dieu. Depuis, il ne croit plus au destin, ni au Karma, ni même à une quelconque divinité. Il se dit que le karma, même si on n'y croit pas, il croit en vous, et ça, c'est rude. Comme quoi, la croyance ne fait pas tout.


Nuit du Fof- Thème : Attaché

Parfois, Ed se dit qu'il a dut être maudit à la naissance. Puis il se rappel que cette malédiction, il est allé la chercher lui-même en jouant à dieu. Depuis, il ne croit plus au destin, ni au Karma, ni même à une quelconque divinité.

Mais franchement, parfois, il se dit que le karma, même si on n'y croit pas, il croit en vous, et ça, c'est rude. Comme quoi, la croyance ne fait pas tout.

Enfin, après tout ce qui lui est arrivé jusque-là, il se dit qu'il a toujours sur tirer le meilleur d'une mauvaise main… Même si là, il n'est pas aidé pour ce qui est des mains.

Le blond lève les yeux vers son partenaire d'infortune. Des yeux rouges promettant douleur et vengeance dès que possible le fusille sur place. Non franchement, se retrouvé menotté par erreur à un meurtrier en série qui se spécialise dans l'assassina d'alchimiste d'état… Il a vu mieux comme situation.

Bon okay, Scar est en pleine reconversion vers un… allié/frenemi/mec qui veut aider à sauver le pays au lieu de poursuivre une vengeance futile. Mais les frissons qui parcoure son dos sont tout à fait lié avec l'envie de meurtre qui habite l'ishvalien. Faite des alliés qu'ils disaient… Ed à surtout envie de rentrer chez lui en fait.

Tout ça parce que dans une petite ville d'Amestrys, un flic est pas foutu de menotter des gens correctement. Et peut être aussi, accessoirement à cause de ce noble, là, le petit mec joufflu et boutonneux qui en est à sa demi-heure de monologue devant le duo d'infortune. Ce mec, dont Ed n'a pas fait l'effort de retenir le nom, souhaitait apparemment voir des personnes se battre entre elles ? en les menottant par pair ?

Ed a vaguement envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Il était censé être en vacance, bordel de nouilles.

Le noble se tait.

Peut être que, enfin, les deux hommes auront un peu de répit ? Mais nan, voila le noble gras qui reprend de plus belle son monologue. Ed ne résiste pas à la tentation et s'approche du mur le plus proche en tirant Scar par leur main menottée pour se frapper le crâne contre la terre meuble.

Le silence surpris qui prend place l'interrompe dans la tâche très sérieuse. Ah ? aurait-il surpris des gens ?

« Fullmetal ? »

« Quoi ? » le blond répond du tac au tac, sèchement, prêt à bouffer la tête du premier mec qui l'emmerde.

« Je… On pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose de productif plutôt que de te voir t'écraser la face contre un mur. »

L'alchimiste se redresse de toute sa hauteur.

« Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr ! Laisse-moi juste apprécier ce que son devenu mes vacances officielles pour la huitième fois consécutive, et après je te dépouille ce gros lard en moins de deux. »

Scar n'a pas vraiment le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que le blond a déjà commencer à faire de l'alchimie, sans réellement prendre en compte le fait qu'il ait encore une fois une main accrochée à celle d'un autre homme. Cela n'empêche donc pas un petit blond de secoué et de tirer dans tout les sens un grand mec taillé comme une armoire à glace. Et scar se dit dans un coin de sa tête qu'il aurait peut être du continuer sa croisade contre les alchimiste, il a vaguement envie de vomir entre les effets pyrotechniques les secousses saccadées et les envolées incontrôlées dues à la sauvagerie du blond.

Apparemment, les actions réfléchis, c'est pour les faibles.

En moins d'une heure, la maison du dit noble finit en poussière, sa réputation également, et Scar se retrouve seul dans une ruelle, le manteau rouge de l'alchimiste disparaissant au coin de la rue.

D'une certaine manière, Ed se dit que cette journée n'aura été que la preuve que si dieu existe, dieu est un connard, et que le Karma en veut pour sa vie.


End file.
